


The Day the Moon Cried

by colchanzero



Series: The Day the Moon Cried [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colchanzero/pseuds/colchanzero
Summary: Sol is a normal 18 year old kid living in the Grandidi Forest with his family. One day, explorers happen upon his village full of Moombas. How will this affect the current situation brewing in Esthar when there are rumors of a new evil sorceress on the rise?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction that I actually want to finish. Please give constructive criticism and enjoy it!
> 
> Please note that anything in italics is Moomba Speak.

It was a usual day for Sol deep within the Grandidi Forest. Collecting food, water and supplies for his fellow moombas. He hummed a tune as he went along his daily patrol. Unaware of any different species besides the normal running amok among the trees and foliage. Some he knew, others he didn’t recognize. Including one that… Looked like him? Sol paused and shook his head to clear the image of the taller, almost hairless male but he didn’t disappear.

“Hey! Didn’t expect to see another human here! How didja get all the way out here, little guy?”

Sol backed away quickly, scrambling into the nearest tree and pointing his spear at the creature in slight fear.

_‘Who are you, and what are you doing here? This is no place for outsiders!’_

The other tilted his head in confusion. Clearly he didn’t understand Sol at all. There seemed to be a language barrier between the two and Sol wasn’t about to find out why the other was looking at him like a lost Moomba cub. So he jumped into another tree and fled, barely hearing the other’s voice cry out after him.

“H-hey! Wait! Come back!”

But Sol was far gone into the forest to hear whatever the other had to say. The explorer tried to chase the wild child down, but to no avail. He decided he was better off heading back to camp to avoid getting lost in the woods and eaten alive.

When the explorer made it back to camp, He told his leader about the ‘mysterious wild child’. Most thought that it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

“I’m serious! There’s a kid in these woods! He ran off as soon as I talked to him!”

The explorer said, trying to convince his leader to search for the boy.

“Yeah, Yeah! Sure there is. And moombas can fly. Seriously. You sure the forest isn’t playin tricks on you?”

The leader’s response was dry and sarcastic.

“But sir! There really is a human child out there! We should try and reintegrate him into society. The president will give us a lecture if we leave the kid behind to fend for himself!”

Ugh… At the mention of the president the man grimaced. God how he despised Laguna. He never got his work done, tried to get out of work and never was there when needed. Esthar needed a new leader and Laguna would be overthrown sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before it happened.

But he didn’t want to look bad in front of Laguna of all people, so he gave in and sighed.

“Alright, alright. We’ll search for your mysterious wild child tomorrow. This had better not be some sort of prank, or you’ll regret it.”

“Y-yes sir…”

 

Sol, on the other hand was having a fine evening! The stars were as gorgeous as ever tonight as he made his way back to his village.

Upon arrival, he was greeted by several of the village cubs.

_‘Littleguna!’_

_‘Littleguna home!’_

_‘What did you bring home today, littleguna?’_

Sol smiled down at the young cubs with a cheery look on his face.

_‘Oh, the usual. Malebro innards and monster meat.’_

The cubs stuck their tongues out in disgust.

_‘Ewwwww!’_

_‘Yuck! Malebro innards?!’_

A smart little Moomba cub raised a very good question.

_‘How did you find and kill a Malebro, littleguna? Malebro have bad breath and eat bad Moomba cubs for breakfast!’_

Sol started to giggle at the moombas reactions. Apparently they didn’t realize he was joking about the malebro innards.

_‘What’s so funny littleguna!’_

_‘Yeah! Tell us what so funny_

Sol patted the cubs’ heads.

_‘I was joking about the Malebro innards, but I did hunt some lesser monsters and now we have more food!’_

The cubs jumped up and down excitedly.

_‘Food! Food! Littleguna brought home food!’_

They cried out, eager to see what Sol had brought home.

_‘Well… I have so many different kinds of meat, fruits and veggies in my pouch. And they all go into the food storage. No being greedy!’_

The small cubs whined about not being able to eat right away, But Sol was firm. He wasn’t going to be responsible for the cubs if he gave them something wrong.

_“Well I have to deliver the food to the storage area. Be good, Littlebas!”_

_“Bye littleguna!”_

The cubs said in unison. Then they scattered quickly with their Moomas and Moopas calling them home.

Sol sighed happily as he deposited the food he had collected during his hunt to the hut specifically designed for keeping food fresh. Today was a good day, besides the encounter with the near hairless Moomba of course. Sol still had no idea what the creature was that happened upon his forest, but he hoped that they would just go away. He was concerned for the safety of the village if they found it…

He would have to talk to the elder about the encounter.

The elder was an old Moomba, said to have come from a place far away. Maybe he would know what that hairless Moomba was…

Sol was always welcome in his hut.

As Sol approached the hut, however; he felt a presence behind him. Turning around to see nothing, the presence faded away. Must have been the night time playing tricks.

The door opened before he could knock, and there the Elder stood. Looking at Sol with a knowing look, he welcomed the taller clan member into the hut.

_“It seems like you have a story to tell me, young one.”_

The MooElder was good at figuring out things. This is one of those times Sol was happy that he didn’t have to explain everything if the Elder was already here to talk about the same thing.

_“It seems that our scouts have come across some strange creatures in the forest. You have seen them, yes? Hairless except for their heads, trying to cause mischief?”_

Sol sighed in relief. They were talking about the same thing.

_“Yes, Elder. One of them tried to talk to me in some strange language… I was scared. They tried to come near me and I… I fled. Hardly fitting of a Moomba…”_

The Elder chuckled slightly.

_“Hardly fitting of a Moomba, you say? You are a fine Moomba, Sol. But it IS time that I told you the truth about you and this hairless being you encountered.”_

Sol was confused. What could the Elder mean by telling him the truth. He was… a Moomba, wasn’t he? Sure, he looked tall, lanky and hairless but he was still a Moomba.   
  
What was the Elder going to tell him that was so important?

_“Sit down, Sol. This is going to be a long story. And you have every right to hear it.”_  


End file.
